


We need to talk about Lena Luthor

by nerdylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, if that's a thing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdylife/pseuds/nerdylife
Summary: Worried about ulterior motives, Kara's first journalism assignment brings her back to L-Corp to figure out whether Lena is in fact friend or foe... or more?Basically a continuation of 2x01, with strong focus on the Kara/Lena relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Supergirl fic. I roughly know where this is going and hope to have the entire thing out in the next couple of days. Let me know what you think.

„We need to talk about Lena Luthor,“ J’onn stated in lieu of a greeting when Kara entered the new DEO building. “She is a Luthor after all. This entire rebranding act – I am not sure I buy it. The last thing we need is another member of that family waging a war on a city just to get to one member of yours. I suggest you put your new position as journalist to good use and try to do some digging. We should face this issue head on.” 

Kara closed her eyes. She knew he had a point. Yet – on the few occasions she had talked to the woman she had gotten the feeling of someone who was sincere. She understood the desire to make a name for herself more than she would like to admit. “Are you sure? I mean… look, I know she is a Luthor but she convinced even my cousin. We can’t just judge someone based on their last name, can we? And what about that guy who came in the kryptonian space ship? Shouldn’t we rather deal with that? We are the Department of Extranormal Operations after all.”

“As long as he is in a coma there is not much we can do about him. Agent Danvers has destroyed enough needles already. Just look into her. If there is nothing off then everything is fine. No harm no foul. But I’d rather be too careful than careless in this particular instance.” 

“I’ll tell Cat that I want my first piece to be about the inner workings and rebranding of L-Corp then.” Kara knew that arguing would not help. Besides, it couldn’t hurt to get to know the sister of her cousin’s nemesis a little better. After all, Lena had expressed interest in seeing her again. So there was a good chance that she would allow Kara to interview her. Still, she felt uneasy with the idea. They had yet to figure out whether Lex knew Clark’s alter ego. And if Lex knew, there was a good chance Lena had access to this information, if she didn’t know already. And from there it was only a small step to find out about Kara. 

As Kara flew over National City she let her mind wander back to their last encounter. Lena had seen very friendly as far as she could tell. Reserved, but friendly. And hoping to turn her life around. Not that Kara knew her even remotely well enough to judge her state of mind. Yet she couldn’t deny that there was a connection there. It was Lena who gave her the final push to try her hand at reporting. A women she had met three times for a couple of minutes. Yes, the decision made sense for her as Supergirl, as a reporter she could leave when something was going on without having to come up with one ridiculous excuse after another. But as Kara Danvers – she was scared. This was definitely out of her comfort zone. She would have to confront people, dig deep, and most of all put her writing out there. But having a perfect stranger believing in her, believing her in that role, gave Kara the push she needed.

A cry pulled her out of her thoughts. Below her, in a dark alleyway a man in a hood had pulled a gun on a young woman. Within seconds she was down there and had disarmed the attacker. When the man pulled the hood down, the young woman gasped: “Mark?” 

“You know this man?” Kara raised her eyebrows. The woman nodded. “This is Mark Peterson. He is the son of Erik Peterson, the state representative. My boss” she added, a little subdued. 

“Your boss? Good one” the young man spat out. “More like your boyfriend. She’s been his mistress for the past three years, while my mother is battling cancer. Look, I just wanted to talk to her. She wouldn’t listen to me otherwise, nor break off the affair. I just wanted to talk, I promise.”

Kara shook her head. “A tip for the future Mark, pulling a gun on someone is never a good idea. The police is pulling up right now, good luck convincing them that you weren’t trying to harm this woman. I get that you are upset, but this is not the answer. Maybe you want to talk to your father about this instead.”

She waited until the man was cuffed and the woman had calmed down and then she took off. So, the super conservative representative Peterson was having an affair. Not that she wanted to start her career as a gossip journalist, but there was a story there. Cat would love it. It would be a good practice piece anyway, and might soften up her boss to the idea of letting her investigate L-Corp. But how would she write the article without exposing her secret identity? She could hardly write what the young man had told her. Unless…

\------

“Family Values? - State Rep. Peterson’s son arrested after an armed confrontation with his father’s mistress” Cat pursed her lips. “Kiera I do hope you have substantiated proof for this, we are not a gossip magazine as you know.” 

“It is all in the article, Ms. Grant. I happened to be in the neighborhood when the police arrested Peterson and Supergirl recognized me and was nice enough to give me an interview about what happened. The police will release a statement in the next half hour confirming the attack and the motive.”

Cat looked at her with a blank face. “Not a reporter for 24 h but already stealing my sources. That is very brave of you, Kiera.” At that Kara swallowed. This might have been a mistake. Supergirl was after all exclusive property of Cat Grant, at least when it came to publications. 

“She…I… I am sorry Ms. Grant, she came to me, she had good information and I thought this would be a good story. I really did not mean to step on your toes. I actually wanted to ask you to greenlight a piece on the rebranding of L-Corp but this story just fell in my lap.”  
Nervously fiddling with her glasses, Kara tried to gauge her bosses’ reaction. Cats face remained blank, as she read over her article again. “Then go set up that interview with Ms. Luthor. See whether National City is going to have their very own Luthor – Supergirl rivalry. I’ll see that this article goes up as soon as the police releases that statement. Chop chop.”

“Thank you, Ms. Grant” Kara released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and turned around on her heels. As she hurried out of Cat’s office she tried to figure out how to best approach that interview. Should she call or write an email? Should she just show up? What questions was she going to ask? She was not prepared. What made her think she could do this? She was an assistant, not a reporter. The only reason her first story made it out is because she also Supergirl. But one save, does not a reporter make. 

“Kara. Kara?” A hand appeared in front of her eyes. “James?”

“Kara, are you okay? You seem a little… off. Have you maybe reconsidered?” He asked, a hopeful grin appearing on his face.

“What? No!” She stopped herself when she saw how he changed from grinning to hurt in a split second. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. It is just, James, nothing changed. I still have to figure out who I am outside of Supergirl, and what I want. And right now, that is trying to be a reporter. I was actually thinking about how to best arrange an interview with Lena Luthor. J’onn doesn’t trust her, and why not kill two birds with one stone. You know, it gives me an excuse to talk to her. Not that I have any clue what I am doing here.” She shrugged.

“Do you want me to come with you? I may not be a reporter, but Clark often invited me to tag along, so I might be able to offer some pointers.” His hopeful grin was back in place. This was not good. She wanted to remain friends, but he clearly was hoping to change her mind. And right now Kara was in no position to do so. So she shook her head. “Thanks James, but I think this is something I have to do on my own.” 

\------

Three hours later she stood in front of L-Corp. There was a lot of construction going on, but the building had been saved thanks to her last ditch effort to replace the column. So when she entered the building it seemed to be work as usual. “Ms. Danvers, was it? Welcome back.” The receptionist greeted her.

“Oh, ah… you recognized me, good, eh I mean. I was wondering, I am now officially a reporter for CatCo Magazine and I was hoping to do a piece on the rebranding of Luthor Corp. Well, no I am doing a piece on the rebranding of Luthor Corp, but I was hoping it would be possible to arrange an interview with Ms. Luthor in the next couple of days?” 

“Officially a reporter, huh? Glad to see I could lend some inspiration.” A voice behind her interrupted Kara’s rambling. “Welcome to L-Corp, Ms. Danvers, I did not expect you back quite so quickly.” A widely smiling Lena Luthor greeted her. “Congratulations on your knew job, it suits you.”

If she could actually turn red, now would be the moment. Kara frequently found herself in embarrassing situations, but somehow, right now, standing in front of Lena Luthor, who had probably heard the entirety of the word vomit to her receptionist, was worse. Lena Luthor, who was wearing a tight black skirt and a black blouse, dark red lips and there was not a hair out of place. Kara was dumbstruck. Last time she had been too focused on her investigation but now that she really paid attention to the woman in front of her there was no other conclusion: Lena Luthor looked incredible. She looked every bit like the CEO that she was. Kara meanwhile was out trying to pretend to be a reporter. She fiddled with the ends of her jacket, suddenly very aware of every biting comment Cat had ever made about her wardrobe. 

“Ms. Luthor, great to see you. As you might have heard I… um yeah I was thinking of writing an article about L-Corp and I’d love your input.” Kara forced herself to smile. That could have gone worse. 

Lena smiled. “Well, are you free right now? I was just on my way to grab some lunch, maybe you could accompany me, tell me all about that article you are planning and I can see how I can help you. Though, to be honest, right now I am thankful for all the free press I can get. If it’s written by a friendly face, even better.”

That caught Kara even more off guard. “I, sure. Thank you Ms. Luthor.” 

“Please, Lena. I don’t think I am much older than you, and if you are going to bombarding me with personal and professional questions for the next hour, we might as well get rid of the formalities. After you.” Lena put a hand on her back and firmly escorted her out of the entrance hall. 

“Okay. Kara is me. I mean that is my name. Kara. Yeah, I am just going to stop talking now.” If it was possible to die of embarrassment Kara would be gone on the spot. What was wrong with her? Yes, she was awkward and sometimes had some issues with talking but it usually wasn’t that bad. Lena’s smile got only wider.

“You know I don’t bite, Kara. No need to be nervous. So, what are you in the mood for?”

“Huh?” Those lips. Wait. Why was she staring at Lena’s lips?

“We wanted to grab lunch? What kind of food do you want? Or, since I am new here, any place you can recommend?”

“There is a place with great sandwiches just down the road, if that is what you like.” Sandwiches? Lena was the CEO of one of the largest corporations in the US and all she could come up with was sandwiches? She should have gone with sushi. Or that fancy Italian place that Cat likes so much. By now Kara had completely forgotten her initial goal of finding out whether Lena was going to become a danger to Supergirl. She was entirely focused on not making a fool of herself. Well, not more of a fool than she already had. Something about the woman next to her just threw her off. 

“Sounds awesome. Lead the way.” Lena only continued to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, chapter 2 folks. This is still somewhat rough but hell, practice makes perfect or something. I hope you enjoy.

“We need to talk about Lena Luthor.” Cat approached Kara the second she set foot in her new office.

“I have read your article, and while I highly commend elevating powerful women in the workplace and highlighting their achievements… this is a fluffpiece. You can do better Kiera.” With that Cat handed back a highly marked up version of her first draft on the L-Corp rebranding. “I am not saying trash her. But there needs to be some conflict. She took over the company because her brother is in a maximum security jail cell after trying to cause a massive earthquake in Metropolis. You can’t just gloss over this stuff because it makes your interview guest uncomfortable. I want to see how she copes, how she deals with it, asides from making amends for her brother’s crimes. What does she think of Supergirl? How does she deal with the fact that her brother tried to kill her? That and more are the true motives behind the rebranding and you need to get to that. You have 48 hours.” Without waiting for an answer Cat left her office.

Kara sighed. That went about as well as she imagined. She thought back to her lunch with Lena. The truth of the matter was, once she had gotten over herself and managed to speak more than one or two coherent sentences in a row, she had completely forgotten what she was there to do in the first place and simply enjoyed lunch with the other woman. What had started out as an interview soon morphed into the two of them discussing finding their place in the world in a way that Kara had never been able to with Alex or Clark. Lena was adopted, just like she was, and struggled to find her place in her family. And while Kara had hit the step-sibling jackpot, Lena was left with Lex, who had made her feel welcome and then turned around to try and burn the world. They had talked for over two hours, and by the end of it, Kara knew a lot about Lena Luthor. She just did not know anything she felt comfortable publishing. So now she had to go back and think of a different approach. A text interrupted her thoughts.

_Lunch? - L_

She smiled. After their interview Lena had given Kara her personal cell, if she had more questions and asked for Kara’s in return. Kara never imagined Lena would actually use it. But here she was, pondering going to lunch with her cousin’s nemesis little sister. Again. And the worst part, she was excited about seeing Lena again. Kara had spent the rest of the yesterday typing up the first draft for the L-Corp article and replaying the conversation for any red flags she’d have to raise with J’onn. She had not been able to stop thinking about Lena ever since they parted after lunch. And it was not just the article and the investigation that kept her up at night. She kept thinking back to those bright eyes, that beautiful smile, and the hurt that was kept only barely beneath the surface. Kara had quite a few gorgeous women around her on a daily basis. Yet they had never affected her the way Lena had.

\------

They agreed on a small bistro close to the CatCo Headquarters. Kara was running late because she had to stop a bank robbery on the way. The robbers had not been happy to see her and repeatedly tried to shoot her. When would people learn that she was just as bullet proof as her cousin? Without paying attention to her surroundings she hurried towards the bistro while fixing up her jacket. She was abruptly stopped when she ran into someone.

“Oh my god, I am so, so sorry. I… I was in a hurry, I… Lena?”

The woman on the ground laughed. “Well that’s one way to say hello. I had no idea you were that eager to see me.” Kara groaned internally. Of course. Of all the people she could have run over, it just had to be Lena. Gorgeous, impeccable, powerful Lena. Who was still laughing on the ground. Oh God.

“I am so, so sorry, Lena. Are you okay?” She rushed to help the other woman up.

“It’s all good Kara, no need to worry. My clothes are intact and so am I. It’s good to see you again. Thank you for agreeing to grab lunch again. I had a good time yesterday.”

“Yes, me too” Kara couldn’t help the grin that was slowly spreading all over her face. “I, um… since we mostly skipped over the interview part yesterday, I was hoping to ask you some more questions?”

“I didn’t give you enough dirt on me to fill an entire article on my company yet? I’d have thought sibling rivalry, childhood trauma and the fact that I have no idea what to do about my brother trying to kill me should be enough to fill the whole magazine with stuff about me.” Lena winked at Kara who in turn promptly walked into the glass door of the bistro.

“Are you okay?” That smile on Lena’s face had turned into a slight smirk. “Let’s get inside quickly, before one of us ends up at a hospital before we even have food, shall we?”

She opened the door for Kara and gently led her to a free table. Kara smiled nervously. She was very aware of the gentle touch on her back. “I, yes I am okay. Sorry I really don’t know what is wrong with me today. I am usually not that clumsy.”

“I am not sure I believe that Kara… I might need to see some proof of that before I can trust you there. You just knocked me down, after all.” Lena teased her, as she pulled out a chair for Kara. “Now sit. Breathe. It’ll all be fine.” 

\------

Kara was confused. In terms of her article that lunch had been about as useless as the one before. Yes she had tons of private information about Lena but it simply felt wrong to use it. It felt like something private between her and Lena and no one else. But that was not the confusing part. No, that confusing part came at the end of their lunch, when Lena suddenly appeared nervous. All throughout their lunch Kara had slowly calmed down and relaxed back into their easy conversation and banter from the day before. And then it was Lena who struggled to get the words out.

“Kara, I was wondering, there is this restaurant next to my flat that is supposed to be really good, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

Before Kara could answer her phone rang. She shot an apologetic glance at Lena as she answered. Some idiot hate deposited bombs all over the city and they were due to go off in the next hour. She needed to leave, now.

“I, sorry Lena this was Cat, there is an emergency at CatCo, I have to leave now. But dinner sounds great. Text me the details? I am sorry I really have to leave right this second.”

She barely noticed the relieved smile on Lena’s face before she hurried out of the bistro.

\------

The next hour she was busy scanning National Metropolis for bombs and disarming the devices. She had found nine so far, but according to Alex the bomber had planted ten, and the last and most dangerous one was supposed to explode in the next fifteen minutes. When she saw the last one she almost had to smile. Of course. Of course that bomb would be in the middle of L-Corp, right underneath the desk of the receptionist. She would have to find out how it got there, when all the other bombs had been placed at public places that were easily accessible.

Before she could go in, Alex spoke in her ear. “Kara, the main target is Lena Luthor again. We have arrested the man behind the bombs and he has confessed. The other nine bombs were supposed to be a distraction from the main event at L-Corp. Hurry Kara, we don’t have much time left.”

Kara nodded, to no one in particular. “Way ahead of you.”

She quickly ran into the entrance hall, ignoring the calls for Supergirl all around her. Before the receptionist could say a word she had taken the small device out from underneath the desk and frozen it.

“Sorry to interrupt your day, but it seems the attacks on L-Corp aren’t quite over yet, ma’am.” She told the confused receptionist. “This thing” she shook the now useless bomb “would have probably killed everyone in this building. Is your boss here? I have a couple of questions for her.”

The receptionist send her right up. She was greeted by a version of Lena that was a lot less upbeat than the one she had left at the bistro earlier. “That is the second time this week that you have saved my life, so I guess a thank you is in order Supergirl. It must be weird for you to save someone named Luthor for a change.” She sighed. “Lex again?”

“I am sorry, Ms. Luthor, it seems that way. We have the attacker in custody and he has confessed that you were the main target. While he has not yet revealed who put him up to this stunt, we are fairly certain that your brother is behind the attack.”

“Great,” Lena muttered “and to think that up until half an hour ago this day was going so well.” She looked up at Kara “Is there anything I can do aside from updating the security system? With all the construction going on around here it is probably easy to sneak in and plant a bomb but I’ll have to look into how he actually managed to get in.”

“The government is working on transferring your brother into a more secure prison as we speak. In the meantime an Agent from the FBI will stay here to protect you, with your permission of course. They should be here any minute.” Kara couldn’t help but notice how rattled Lena looked. She had seemed so calm when she took out Corben, but for some reason this was getting to her. More than before.

“I hate having people I don’t know around me. Especially when they are armed, but it doesn’t look like I have much of a choice here. So yes, thank you, I’ll accept the temporary protection. I didn’t think he would be so persistent, you know? I expected him to do something after I took the company from him, but that is now the second time he has tried to kill me. I still remember him teaching me how to ride a bike…”

Kara turned around when she heard Alex enter the office. “Ms. Luthor, this is Agent Danvers, she will have an eye on you today and tomorrow. You might have met already?”

“Agent Danvers? Any relation to Kara Danvers? And yes, we have met already, it is good to know the name of the woman who has saved my life”. Lena put on a forced smile and went to greet her sister.

“Looks like we saved each other, that day, Ms. Luthor and yes, Kara is my sister.” At that Lena looked intrigued and her smile started to turn into a real one.

“Well that makes me feel better about having a stranger around for the next couple of days already. Anything I can offer you Agent Danvers? Water, Soda? If not, I should probably get back to work and figure out how the bomb was actually placed here.” Kara smiled as Lena pulled out her mobile and quickly typed something. There was the confident woman she had come to know those past days. They needed to figure out a way to stop Lex. Period. There was no way she was going to allow him to harm his sister.

After she had flown back home and changed back into her normal clothes she noticed a text.

_Tomorrow, 8 pm at LaFinestra? I’ll text you the address later. You won’t believe the afternoon I just had. xx - L_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is slowly developing a life of it's own. It'll now at least be 5 chapters, not 4 like originally planned. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they keep me motivated. Anyway, here is chapter 3, let me know what you think.

“We need to talk about Lena Luthor” Alex entered their flat and let herself fall onto the sofa. 

“I.. We.. what? Why? And why aren’t you over there protecting her?” Kara was proud that there was only a slight hitch in her voice.

“Relax sis, a colleague took over. A very competent, experienced and careful colleague. And we need to talk about her, because apparently my little sister has a date with her and forgot to tell me about it.” Alex looked at her with a shit-eating grin. “Care to comment?”

Kara’s head whipped around. “Date? What? Noooo. I mean, I am meeting her for dinner later but this is not date. Is it? Did she say it was a date?” 

“Well her calendar says: 8 pm dinner with Kara. But you tell me. By the looks of your room you have been trying on dresses for the past three hours. And she was very interested in you at lunch today.” Kara’s eyes widened. “Relax sister, I held back most of your embarrassing childhood stories, I promise. So, date with Lena? I didn’t know you were into women. Not that there is anything wrong with that, obviously.”

“I am not? I think. I don’t know, she asked me to dinner, and I thought she was being nice, or looking for a friend because she doesn’t know many people here, and oh my god do you really think this is a date?” Kara started pacing around the room. “I mean she is hot. Gorgeous, really. I’d be blind not to see that. And I like her smile. But that’s totally normal right?” 

“Kara, stop pacing. Sit. Breathe. Let’s start with an easy question. Do you like her?”

Kara slumped down next to her sister. “I don’t know. I mean I obviously like her, I like talking to her, but like like?”

“You said yourself that she is hot” Alex gently reminded her.

“Well yeah, I’d have to be blind to see that. But I thought that I was just intimidated by the way she looks. The ‘whoa this is perfection, how can I stand next to that’ kind of intimidation.”

“I hate to mess with your logic sis, but for one you are pretty hot yourself and I have never seen you doubt that before and secondly you have been around women like this all your life. Hell, you work for someone like that. This is the first time I have seen you that frazzled because of it.”

“I… you are right. Oh my god, I like Lena Luthor! I was supposed to see whether she plans to take over the world not develop confusing feelings I am absolutely not equipped to deal with right now. I need to cancel. Where is my mobile?” Panicked, looked around the flat in search of her mobile. It was nowhere in sight. Probably underneath the truly impressive stack of dresses she had thrown on her bed when trying to figure out what to wear.

Alex stopped her before she could get up. “Kara, calm down. You like her, and she asked you out. Good for you. Go enjoy the date, see where it goes and go with your gut. You’ll be fine.” 

“But, how would I approach her? I don’t even know if she thinks this is a date. Is she into woman? We never talked about that. And what if she does? What if she wants to kiss?” 

“Then you decide whether you want to kiss her or not. Woman or no, nobody gets to touch you against you will. If she wants to kiss you, and you feel uncomfortable, just step back and say so. From what I’ve seen so far she seems like a decent person. A little reserved maybe, but decent. And trust me, the way she talked about you at lunch? She is definitely into you. Now take this” Alex took a red dress that was still hanging in her closet “and go get yourself ready. You have to leave in half an hour. Don’t want to be late for your first date, right?” That shit eating grin was definitely back in place now.

\------

Kara was pacing again. She arrived at the restaurant early and was hesitant to go in. Was this really a date? Alex had seemed sure, but why would Lena Luthor want to go out with her? Provided she was actually interested in women. Now, had she asked out Supergirl, that would have been something Kara understood. But aside from gratitude Kara had felt nothing from Lena when she was at L-Corp the day before. It was Kara Danvers, who Lena had shown an interest in. But why? 

“You know as much as I enjoy staring at the restaurant, I am pretty sure it is nicer from the inside. Any reason we are standing outside?” A highly amused voice next to her interrupted her thoughts. 

Lena was there. Lena had seen her awkwardly standing in front of the restaurant without going in. Great start to whatever this was. Kara closed her eyes and slowly turned to face the other woman. Her breath caught. There were no words to describe what Lena looked like. Tight, green dress, killer heels and dark red lips. Her eyes sparkled with humor and mirth. 

“I…uh...I. yes.” It was getting worse. She was completely unable to speak now. She was reduced to one syllable words and noises. 

“Yes as in go in, or yes as in there is a reason?” Kara’s lack of coherence seemed to be a great source of humor for Lena. She took a deep breath. 

“Go in. Let’s. I mean, yes let’s go in. I wasn’t sure whether you were there already and I was early and so I thought I’d wait. For you. You… you look amazing.”

Those dark red lips turned into a dazzling smile. Yep, if this was in fact a date, Kara was now for sure a happy participant. 

“So do you Kara. Let’s go in.”

\------

The dinner went swimmingly. Lena was either amused by her nervous antics or she completely ignored them. The food was excellent, and Lena had made a great point when she argued that the restaurant was nicer from the inside than the outside. They were just about to order desert when Alex stormed in, two heavily armed DEO Agents in tow.

“You two need to leave right now! Lex Luthor was supposed to be transferred to a different prison today and somehow managed to escape during the transfer. We have already informed Superman and he helps with the search but there is a good chance he is on his way here and we need Ms. Luthor to be far away from any place where he could possibly find her before he arrives in National City.”

Kara’s eyes widened. This was not good. Clearly the plan was for her to watch over Lena, while her cousin dealt with Lex. But Kara was not sure how she was going to pull that off without blowing her cover if it came to the worst. Not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was getting Lena to safety now. Kara quickly stood up and took a shell-shocked Lena by her hands. “Lena, snap out of it! You are not safe here. We need to leave.”

Alex send her a reassuring look. “Superman can handle this. Take her somewhere safe. I’ll call as soon as we know more. Just don’t go anywhere your brother would actually look for you Ms. Luthor. I’d send some of my men with you, but we are spread pretty thin as it is and your brother killed a great many of them when he escaped. I’ll keep Kara updated on the situation.”

Kara just nodded and led a despondent Lena out of the restaurant.

\------

“So this is me.” Kara fiddled awkwardly with her key as she lead Lena into her flat. “Sorry for the mess, I wasn’t really expecting company tonight.” She awkwardly ducked her head. Lena had somewhat recoverd during the drive and they had decided to go back to her place since it seemed highly unlikely that Lex would look for his sister there.

“What Danvers, not anticipating inviting me up to your place, were you?” Lena was clearly trying to deflect from the situation, yet Kara was unable to come up with a proper comeback.

“I… uh” she fixed with her glasses. Flustered seemed to be her only state of being as soon as Lena was in the vicinity. “Would you like something to drink? I think we have some wine left over somewhere.”

Lena followed her to the fridge. “Thank you Kara, but I should leave. I appreciate you bringing me here but I really don’t want to drag you into the mess that is my family. Lex is a psychopath. He’ll go after me for taking the firm from him and he won’t care about casualties. I don’t want you to get caught up in this. This is not your fight. This is mine.”

That tore Kara out of her stupor. “What? No! Stay! Do you really think I am going to let you go out there, by yourself, when someone is out to hunt you? It is not your fault who your brother is, and I think we have already established that my place is as safe as any for the both of us.” 

Lena smiled sadly. “How does Lex do it? Whatever I touch, he taints and tries to destroy. I really had a good time tonight. Sorry it had to end that way.” She sighed. “I have to deal with this. I won’t just sit here like a mouse in a cage and wait until he finds me.”

“Stop. This is not your fault. Nobody blames you.” Kara put a carful hand on Lena’s arm. “Look, I get that you want to do something about this, I really do. But how about you wait until morning? Alex will be back later, and she will have more information then. And you will have time to process the fact that your brother is back in the picture. I am sure that Superman and Supergirl are doing everything in their power to catch him and protect you as we speak.”

“I don’t want to be saved by someone. I am more than capable of dealing with that scumbag myself” an agitated Lena replied. 

Kara took her hands. “I know that. Please, just for tonight, let it be? Right now everything is chaotic, everyone is searching frantically and you going out by yourself is not going to help anyone.” She pleaded with the other woman. Lena stared at their hands. When she looked back to Kara, her eyes had softened considerably. 

“Okay. You are right. Thank you. I am sorry this ruined our date. I hope I can make it up to you, once Lex has been dealt with. If you want, that is.” Lena looked almost shy at that. 

Their hands were still connected. Kara swallowed. So it had been a date. She, Kara Danvers had been out on a date with Lena Luthor. She didn’t even want to think about what Clark or J’onn would have to say about that. 

“I… uh… yes, date. Making up. Great.” Kara shyly ducked her head. Words really were her enemy right now. To her surprise, Lena suddenly looked deflated, let go of her hands and stepped back.

“Oh god, you didn’t realize I was asking you out, did you? I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…” The powerful and usually so self-assured CEO of L-Corp looked positively mortified.

“No, no! I mean, I might not have realized you asked me out but that does not mean I did not want this to be a date.” Kara was glad she was back to full sentences now. “Look I don’t really know what this was, and I honestly have never been on a date with a woman before but I know that I like you. And I had a good time tonight. And I would like to figure out where this could go.” 

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes. Whatever she was looking for, she apparently found it, because soon her smile was back in place. “I might come off as self-assured, but trust me, I don’t really know what I am doing either. I came to National City to repair the Luthor name and rebrand my company, and then you came along. I enjoy spending time with you, and I feel like you understand me. So I am fine seeing where this goes. As long as we talk? I hate not knowing where I stand with people and while we are at it, I am not a big fan of secrets either.”

Kara nodded and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Talking was fine. Provided she’d be able to get over her nerves at some point. It was the no secrets part that had her worried. But she couldn’t reveal herself just now. Even if there was a connection between the two of them, she had known Lena for less than a week. And the only reason they had gotten that close was because Kara had been trying to find out whether Lena had ulterior motives for coming to National City. She just hoped Lena would understand if the truth ever came out.

Lena was watching her intently. Kara couldn’t help but let her eyes flicker down to Lena’s lips as the silence between the two women grew heavy. Lena smiled carefully and made a few steps back towards her. Kara swallowed as Lena’s face came closer and closer. She was frozen in place, completely focused on what the other woman was doing. But instead of going for her lips like Kara expected, Lena simply pressed a careful kiss on her cheek before hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you for tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long wait guys! There were some issues with my laptop and I had a severe case of writers block. And then I went on holidays and suddenly three weeks were gone without an update. I do have a new laptop now, decided to drop the five chapter outline that has nothing to do with what I have been writing anyways and watched a few more episodes for inspiration. That show is getting gayer by the second which I fully support. Also writing this helped not watching the news right now, which just make me want to bawl my eyes out.  
> I do have a question though. Do you want Maggie to appear in this? This is obviously a SuperCorp story and that's where the focus is, but I have a couple of ideas how to include her. Just fair warning, whatever I do with it, if I do decide to include her won't even come close to the final sanvers scene laste episode. That was just perfect.  
> Anyways, sorry again for the delay, I have not forgotten this story and am already writing the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

The next morning came fast. Kara had insisted for Lena to take the bed, who in turn had refused to let Kara take the sofa. Needless to say, Kara had gotten little to no sleep in bed next to the other woman. Surprisingly, Lena had fallen asleep rather quickly after Alex called and told them that the search for Lex Luthor was still ongoing but so far there were no indications that he was in fact in National City. So Kara was left to her own thoughts as she lay next to the women she was developing serious feelings for. The woman, who was going to get murdered by her own brother if they didn't find a way to stop him. 

She would need to find a way to be around her as much as possible as both Kara and Supergirl. Kara briefly pondered revealing her identity to the other woman but quickly scratched the idea. Yes, it would make protecting her easier, but it was just too risky. As much as she liked the other woman, she didn't know her well enough to trust her completely. Not yet. Maybe, hopefully, someday. But it was too soon. Alex would kill her never mind the fact that the only reason she was currently lying in bed next to Lena was that she pretended to write an exposé about her company in order to find out whether she was evil or not. Granted, that had not been her idea, and she was convinced that Lena had nothing but the best intentions, but it would be stupid to throw caution completely to the wind. And yet, she felt bad for lying. Especially after they had agreed to talk. Lex had kept so many secrets from Lena and she had grown weary of them. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the sound of a key being turned as Alex entered her apartment. Kara sat up quickly while Lena simply continued to sleep. So Lena Luthor was a heavy sleeper... Kara would have to remember that. She carefully got up and pulled on a wide sweater. Still no reaction from Lena. She left her bedroom and was greeted by Alex, who looked beyond pale and tired.

“Still no sign of that bastard. Where is Lena?”

“Still sleeping” Kara motioned to her bedroom.

Alex head snapped up. Despite the obvious exhaustion she managed to smirk at her sister. “In your bedroom? Which you just came out of? Damn, you work fast. Not even a 24 hours into realizing you might be into girls and you already have one in your bed? That is impressive, sis.”

“Oh come on, it's not like that, and you know it. She wouldn't let me take the sofa. Nothing happened. We just slept. Well, at least she did.” 

Alex raised an amused eyebrow. “Are you sure? Absolutely nothing? Because you seem a lot less nervous about her than yesterday. And you looked rather cozy on your date when we burst in. Sorry about that, by the way.”

Kara blushed. “I... uh we talked. It definitely was a date.”

“And are you happy about that?” 

Kara took a deep breath and looked into her sisters eyes. She found nothing but gentle understanding and encouragement there. “Yes. I wasn't sure at first, but uh... after we came here and we talked there was this moment, where I was sure she was going to kiss me. And I realized I wanted her to. Like really, really wanted her to.”

Alex smiled. “And did she? Kiss you?”

Kara shook her head. “No. Well, yes, but only on the cheek. She knows I am just figuring things out, and with everything that happened yesterday, it wouldn't have been a good idea anyways.”

At that Alex turned serious. “Which brings me to the reason I am here. We have come up with a tentative plan for her protection but there are a few things we should talk about beforehand. You haven't told her your identity yet, I hope.”

Kara shook her head. “But...”

“Good.” Alex interrupted her. “Look, I know you like the girl, but we both know that you don't nearly know her well enough for this kind of revelation. We obviously want you to be around her as much as possible for her protection, while your cousin deals with hunting Lex. It would be easier if that time was spend as Supergirl to protect your cover, but with your particular situation we'll just have to play it by ear. You might want to call in sick at CatCo though. At least until the dust settles.”

“I already send an email yesterday that I'll be spending some time at L-Corp for my exposé, so I should be fine on that front. But Alex, this can't go on forever. If she is around the both of us constantly she'll figure out we are the same person, sooner rather than later. She is not stupid.”

Alex sighed. “I know. But that is the risk we'll have to take for now. Let's just hope Clark finds Lex before that maniac has a chance to hatch a plan against your cousin or his sister or both. If he hasn't done that already.”

“How did this happen Alex?”

“We don't know much unfortunately, but maybe you should wake up your girlfriend for this. She'll want to hear this, too.”

Kara knew better than to dignify that particular description of Lena with a response and turned towards the bedroom. Besides, maybe someday...

\---

“So what you are saying is that my brother somehow managed to infiltrate the FBI and managed to place some of his men as your agents and yet I am supposed to trust that very agency with my protection? When those men just yesterday helped him break free?” Lena sounded almost amused. “Like hell. I have systems in place at L-Corp and at home that'll warn me of any activity in the area, human or otherwise. As I said before, I am a very private person and I will not have four of your agents around me at all time. Not when Lex has already managed to corrupt some of them and proved that the others can't stop his men. There is also no way I am moving into one of your safe houses all of which Lex already has the location of, I am sure.” 

Kara had to smile at that. She should have known that a four person protective detail was not going to go over well with the young CEO. Besides, she was going to be with Lena 24/7 until Lex was caught.

“And I will not have Supergirl watch me around the clock when she could be out there, looking for my brother and protecting the people of National City. If my brother really is here, he is going to distract her by attacking the people of this city until she is distracted enough for him to get me alone. This will happen eventually. And if that is the case then I don't want any more people hurt than necessary. So how about we circumvent those random attacks on people by not having Supergirl near me at all times? I am sorry Agent Danvers, I don't mean to be difficult but I know my brother. If he really wants to get to me, he will. And he will kill whatever stands in his way to do that. But now that he is free, it won't just be means to an end. He will want to gloat. And that should give me time to enact a couple of protective measures I had build at L-Corp. He will be surprised to see I have learned quite a lot since our last encounter.”

At that Kara's smile dropped. This was not going well. There was no way she was going to leave Lena without protection against her sociopathic brother.

“But we need to think about what to do about Kara. If my brother knows that I... care about her” Lena looked carefully at Kara “he is going to come after her to get to me. In that case she is going to need protection. At all cost.” Her eyes hardened at that. “However, if he has not yet figured out she is part of my life, the safest option would be for us to break off all contact until he is back where he belongs.”

Before Kara could react Lena continued.

“While I hope the second scenario is true, the first one is more likely. Even if he does not know about her now, we were together in public a few times and she has been to L-Corp more than once. It won't be hard to figure out. But if he doesn't, adding security for you is sure as hell going to tip him of. I am so sorry Kara, that you are being dragged into this. You really don't deserve this.”

“And you do? I don't know what you are trying to say here Lena, but Lex is a dangerous mad man and yes you do need protection. And if Supergirl is willing to do the job I sure as hell will sleep better. And while your protectiveness of me is appreciated you are insane if you think I'll accept protection while letting you go without.”

As Kara's voice grew louder, Lena simply looked stunned at her outburst. She clearly had not anticipated Kara having much of an opinion on her security. Well, she was wrong. While Kara had expected Lena to refuse a constant protective detail she had not thought her stubborn enough to outright refuse any level of security. There was no way in hell she was going to let her face Lex alone.

Alex looked between the two women who just stared at one another with heated glares. They seemed to have forgotten her presence in the room. She appreciated Lena's apparent protectiveness of her sister but right now it complicated matters. Unless...

“Hey you two? Alex here. You know, the agent responsible for your protection. I hate to interrupt you arguing about how I do my job, but let me cut in really quick. I agree with the assessment that by now Lex probably knows of your connection.” Alex put air quotes around the last word and rolled her eyes when Kara looked like she wanted to murder her.

“How about we kill two birds with one stone. Both of you will stay at L-Corp during the day, where Kara can write her article and we have a few agents protecting the entrance. Supergirl will check on you a couple of times a day. I am sure you'll find an office you can spare for my sister. You will sleep at a safe house, both of you. L-Corp is reasonably secure, but your homes are not. This way, Kara is protected and so are you.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you really think it is smart to have your sister at the same place that I am if my brother is coming after me?”

Alex smiled at her. “Well, you said it yourself, he is going to come after her to go after you anyways, and since I am a sucker for efficiency we protect both of you at the same time. Also I have this strong feeling that you are going to fight whatever protection I suggest as hard as you can, while you want all of that for Kara, so this way it'll be easier for you to accept the basic level of protection that is necessary. There is a difference between bravery and stupidity, Ms. Luthor. I admire that you want to face your brother, but why not take advantage of help that is offered? I had some agents bring some clothes from your house to your office. So I suggest you and Kara head there with your protective detail, and I'll check back in with the main investigation. I will keep you updated during the day, and will personally escort you to the safe house tonight. And Lena? You can call me Alex. Considering you are dating my sister, I am pretty sure we'll see more of one another in the future.”

With that Alex winked at a gaping Lena and left the flat to give the two of them a few minutes of privacy. 

“I am so sorry for my sister. She is just trying to distract from the situation. If you don't want me around, I'll talk to her.”

Lena turned around. “Kara, me protesting this has nothing to do with not wanting to have you around. Quite the opposite actually.” She smiled and closed in on Kara. “I just don't want to drag you into this any more than I already have. But I also want you protected. And if this is the way to do it, then I don't see that I have much of a choice but to follow your sisters plan.”

Kara took her hand and smiled. “Looks like we are moving in together then. Temporarily of course. Alex was right. I really do work fast.”

Despite the situation Lena laughed. “Look at you. One date with a girl and already u-hauling. Way to enforce the stereotype, Danvers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and notes. I can't believe people actually read this. You keep me motivated.   
> This is a littler shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to get in some relationship developement before the action picks up again and this seemed like a good point to stop. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think :)

“This is the safehouse. Only me, Hank, Supergirl and Winn know its location. Your protective detail will be brought here and picked up without knowing its location. There are cameras all around the house but per your request we have disabled the cameras inside. I still don't think this is a good idea Lena.”

Alex crossed her arms as she talked to the stubborn woman in front of her. Since Kara would be with Lena the entire time she should probably be fine, but still it seemed like a stupid risk to take. But Lena had insisted, and Kara had not backed her sister up. 

“I appreciate your concern, but your system will warn you and us of any movement outside the building, so I don't really see the point of being watched 24/7. Who knows how long we will have to stay here.”

Alex simply sighed and shook her head. “It is your decision. I'll head back to work now. You two take care. There is no internet connection for obvious reasons, but I left you a couple of movies and there is food in the fridge.” 

She hugged Kara and then left, leaving the two women alone with two DEO officers guarding the outside of the safe house. 

The silence was deafening. While the agents guarding the entrance of L-Corp certainly were a new addition it was only now that the two women were standing in a small, foreign house, left to their own devices without much to do, that the severity of the situation really hit them. Lex Luthor was probably out to kill his sister. And would have no qualms using Kara to do it. Lena started pacing through the small living room. Over the course of the day she had been getting more tense and cold. Supergirl had not gotten more than a curt nod when Kara had done her fly by and Lena had completely ignored the agents Alex had send over to protect them.

“I hate this. We are sitting here hiding while some other people are dealing with my problems. I want to, no need to do something. This is killing me.”

“As long as we don't know where your brother is and what his actual plan is, there is nothing we can do Lena.” As much as Kara was trying to calm the other woman down, she understood where she was coming from. If their roles were reversed she would be out there searching every last hole on earth for Lex. But her priority now was protecting Lena. Clark would have to deal with finding Lex on his own. 

“How can you be so calm? You are now basically imprisoned with me because you went out with me once. How are you not furious?” 

“Because I trust my sister. I trust Supergirl. And... even if I had known this would happen... I, uh, I still would have gone out with you.” Kara stared at the ground and fixed her glasses before she looked back at Lena. “I am not going to lie and say that I love this. But it is not your fault. So stop beating yourself up about things that you can't change.”  
Lena raised an eyebrow. “When did you become so wise? Yesterday you were a rambling mess. Adorable, mind you, but a mess nonetheless and here you are talking me down within seconds.”

Kara blushed. She was pretty sure that the word adorable might have just brought her coherent streak to an abrupt halt. “I...uh, I guess...”

“Aaand she is back.” Lena laughed and took her hand. “Brave in the face of danger but still unable to take a compliment. Come on, let's see what movies your sister has left for us. Not exactly what I pictured for our second date, but I'll take it.”

At that Kara relaxed a little bit and let herself be let to the sofa. Her sister knew what kind of movies she liked and a nice romantic comedy might be exactly what she needed right now. Something nice, something she knew, so that she would have some time to calm down and relax into her second date with this gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Your sister really is not one for subtlety, is she?” Lena asked with the laugh as she showed the two movie options to Kara, who was confused. She knew neither of those movies. One was called “Imagine Me & You” and looked like your typical romantic comedy with two couples on the cover. The other one was called “Carol”. Wait, wasn't that the movie about the lesbian couple in the 1950ies... Oh. She was going to kill her sister. Repeatedly.

“I, uh, she is not. I might have to kill her tomorrow. I haven't seen either of them, so how about you chose? “

Lena chuckled. Kara had obviously realized that she was about to watch some very queer content. At some point Alex would have to explain her intimate knowledge of lesbian movie culture. “Let's go with the light romantic comedy then.” 

xxxx

Much to her surprise Kara really enjoyed the movie. Going in she wasn't really sure what to expect but it became pretty obvious after a couple of minutes that this was your standard romantic comedy, the only difference being ,that both of the main characters were female. She did feel bad for the husband though. Halfway through the movie she gathered back the courage she had lost after Lena had complimented her and intertwined her fingers with Lena's. The other woman simply smiled and squeezed her hand. Then she scooted a little closer. “You set the pace, Kara.” She whispered in her ear.

Kara closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to be able to follow the rest of the movie. Right now she was pretty much focused on not passing out, all too aware of the hand she was holding and Lena's proximity. Oh right and pretending to watch the movie. 

She heard Lena chuckle again next to her. “Don't forget to breathe.”

As Kara glanced sideways, Lena focused her attention back on the movie. Kara decided to follow suit, immediately regretting her decision as the main characters were currently engaged in a pretty steamy making out session. Great. It wasn't like there had been plenty of tension in the room before. Lena stroked her hand with her thumb, all her attention seemingly focused on the movie as a small smile played around her lips. 

Sitting still was becoming an issue. She had so much nervous energy pent up and did not know what to do with it. The tension was becoming unbearable. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know how to ask for it. Let alone find the courage to initiate anything beyond hand holding. 

“Are you alright Kara? You are shaking the entire sofa with the way your leg is rocking.”

“I uh.... nervous energy. I can't really seem to stop.” Kara let go of Lena's hand and stood up abruptly. 

“I am sorry if I was being too forward, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Kara.” 

“No, that's not it. It's more the opposite. Look, I really don't know what I am doing here. And I am nervous because I want this. I just don't know how this works. I like you. I want to take the next step but you are just so... you. And I am me. And...”

“Kara, stop. Breathe. I am just as nervous as you are. When we talk, you get me. I can't even begin to tell you how rare and important that is to me. You listen, you don't judge and you understand. You see me for me, not as part of the Luthor family. I was so happy when you agreed to go out with me, but all I did was drag you into my family mess and yet for some reason you are still here.”

“Why wouldn't I be? You are kind and strong and generous and smart and insanely gorgeous. Not to mention the fact that I really enjoy talking to you, provided my brain catches up with what I want to say. You are also incredibly brave. I just...”

“Kara?” Lena interrupted her. Kara's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor as she nervously wrought her hands. “Look up.” Lena was now standing in front of her, within touching distance. Kara swallowed and took a small step towards the other woman, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, despite the wide smile on her face. “Can I kiss you?”

With her gaze fixed on Lena's lips, Kara slowly nodded. This was happening. Lena watched her intently as she slowly started to close the distance. Her hands moved to Kara's waist as she tugged her a little closer. It was Kara who made the final step and pressed her lips to Lena's. 

After that all thinking stopped. All she could do was feel. Feel how Lena smiled into the kiss after the first contact. Feel how their lips moved together. Feel how Lena tightened the grip around her waist as their kiss grew more intense. Feel Lena's ragged breath as she finally pulled back to catch a breath. 

Well that solved it. Kara was definitely into girls. She smiled nervously as she opened her eyes to look at the other woman, who looked just as amazed as she did. 

“Wow”. That was all she managed to get out. But for once it seemed that Lena was even more at a loss for words. Instead of waiting for a verbal reaction Kara simply took the other woman's face into her hands and went in for another kiss. This time she got to savor the feeling of kissing Lena Luthor.


End file.
